creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AthenaMariFlores
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 05:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "DevilDog" page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 05:57, November 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Why was my story deleted? There are many things wrong with your pasta, so I'll give you a quick breakdown why. The first thing is the formatting on the page. It is pretty much a wall of text, which is a big no no and a huge contributor why your pasta was deleted so quick. Second thing is the grammar. There are many grammar errors like punctuation, capitalization, spacing, and broken sentence structure; these errors are abundant in your pasta. Also, the censoring of cuss words kinda throws me off and is completely unnecessary. And lastly, the story itself isn't all so interesting. There wasn't really much build up in the story due to its very vague background of the killer. The premise isn't necessarily bad, but it's badly executed I say for the least. The whole pasta seems blantly unrealistic and just overall fake. It seems like that you were going for some shock value, but it's quickly dissipated with the cheesy. slasher-flim-like descriptions. Ways to improve your pasta is to fix up the formatting and grammar first. Secondly, write up some more background of the killer, and why she trends the path she chose. The killer seems very Jeff the Killer-like, and does not properly reflect what real mental illness is. I suggest doing some research on your behalf about the damaging effects of mental illness. Finally, think of some real world scenarios that the killer faces through, so do not write her as some unstoppable killing machine that can evade the police very easily; pretty much avoid writing Mary Stus. I also want you to read up some [advice and tips on how to write pasta. After you're done, DO NOT reupload your pasta. I highly suggest you post your revised story on the Writer's Workshop to gain valuable critique, or send to me or other admins to review it for you. I wish the best of luck to you and hope you aren't discouraged from writing. Writing is a difficult art form to master, it and takes practice and time. Learn from your mistakes and strive forward. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 18:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC)